Love Is Blindness
by PeaceLoveAndPizza
Summary: Shredder begins to develop feelings for Karai. Includes sexual content and cursing. Shredder/Karai and Leorai
1. Chapter 1

**Just want to make sure everyone knows: Shredder and Karai ARE NOT RELATED in this. **

"Sorry to disturb you master." She walked into the light and Shredder's eyes widened as she stood in black lace lingerie. "But I couldn't sleep." She spoke low with hooded eyes. Shredder felt his body tense as his manhood began to harden and it ached for her body. He had never seen her like this before and it made his body quiver with excitement. He needed to pull himself together. This was his soldier, his student, nothing more than that.

"Well um-" he swalloed hard. "Maybe you should go back to your ro-" she took off the lace dress, standing only in her bra and underwear. He stared dumbly, the words failed to continue out of his open mouth.

"I think I'd rather stay here... Master." She began to crawl into the bed and Shredder studied her form: following the lines of her curves, her breasts as they moved. He had to look away.

"Very well then." He quickly turned on his side, facing away from her. "Goodnight."

He felt her fingertip trace down his spine and his body moved in ways it hadn't in a very long time. He hadn't had a sexual experience in many years. His life was too fulfilled with the Vendetta that he had basically forgotten it. The sight of her brought it all back to him. Her lips suddenly pressed against the back of his neck and he moaned.

"Stop fighting it." She spoke into his neck between kisses. He turned around and grabbed her in his large arms, pressing her body against his. Their lips connected and her tongue found its way inside of his mouth. Her lips were silky smooth and her tongue moved with such intensity and passion. It was rough and sloppy, just the way Shredder liked it.

Their kisses were matched with hands exploring each other's bodies. Neither one had ever truly experienced what the other felt like and they were more than happy to find out. Her hands went down to his waist and she began to tug at the top of his pants, trying to pull them down. Shredder's senses kicked in and he pulled away from her embrace immediately as Karai's face turned into a pout.

"No." He said gruffly. "Sex is not an option."

"Why not?" She whined. "A big man like you is probably huge. I want that inside me." She said, eyes filled with lust. His penis yearned for her, but he ignored it.

"It is not right. For one thing you are my student, not my lover. And for another thing you are far too young. You're only 19. It is incredibly wrong."

"Since when do you follow the rules?" She spoke in a sexy whisper tone that made his body shiver. "What do you always tell me? If you want something," she pulled him closer to her by his pants, "take it."

"Well-" before he could even begin she rammed her lips into his and the mere shock of her clouded his mind. She was the only thing he could thing of and the fire they started seemed to light up the room.

"I am yours Shredder." She puther hand on his cheek. "And you are mine." He leaned into her hand as she spoke and closed his eyes, soaking in the feeling of her touch.

"Now master." She roughly and his eyes lit up with excitement. "Let's have some fun." She ripped off his pants and throw them across the room. She grasped his length in her hands, admiring its large size and he writher under her touch. She took off her underwear and bra, and he smiled in satisfaction of her large breasts.

"I've been a bad girl." She spoke flirtatiously. "I'm so sorry."

"Sounds like you need to be taught a lesson." He basically growled and she smiled in agreement. He got on top of her and started pounding into her as hard and fast as he could. She felt so wonderful and by the way she moved underneath him, he knew she enjoyed it too.

"Don't- ah- fucking- stop-" She hollered and he thursted even harder. He shouted as his body moved.

"I love-"

Shredder suddenly sat up; sweat dripping down his face. He put his hand on his forehead as he breathed heavily, looking around at his dark, empty room.

"Just a dream." He said uneasily, staring blankly at nothing. He shook his head in disappointment at himself. He had, had similar dreams to this for the past week. Always ending with Karai and him engaging in intercourse. They were always so real, like she was truly there. Why was he having such perverted, lustful dreams? She was his student, just a girl.

The images of Karai popped in his head again. Her sensual curves, her large soft bottom, her face and eyes as they longed for him. She was so beautiful, so perfect, so- he shook his head angrily to brush the images away.

He knew the answer to this. The reason behind the dreams. He just didn't want to admit it. Yes Oroku Saki, the almighty Shredder had fallen for this girl. He longed for her touch, to hear those words spoken to him. She found a place in his heart, in his mind, in his soul, that no one since Tang Shen had been. She made him truly happy.

_I will never let anyone take her away from me. She is mine..._

"And I am yours." He whisperd into the darkness before laying back down to try and go back to sleep.

**There's the first chapter. This just came to me and I had to write it down. I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! SO sorry this chapter took me forever to post. I've been meaning to get to this story I've just been so busy. I also started a roleplaying blog on tumblr so I've seriously neglected my fanfictions ahh.. but I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone that is giving me such positive feedback it means so much to me! I hope I don't let you down with this update to the story :S :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Shredder walked out of his room the next morning, opening and closing his eyes to try and erase the dirty images of Karai in his mind. He needed to get his act together, and act normal. As he entered the dojo he found her training with a dummy and he stood still in his tracks. He watched her movements as she attacked the dummy with the same force and passion that he had taught her to use during all their years together.<p>

He watched her beauty as she punched and kicked at the dummy, sweat dripping down her forehead. He heard her entrancing voice as she shouted with each hit. He began to hear the sounds of her as he thrusted into her. The way her skin felt, the beauty graced upon her face that was wanting nothing but him-

He quickly put his hand on his forehead as he shook his head at himself. _Stop it Saki, control yourself. _He took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Karai." He spoke with the usual emotionless, low tone he used. Her head swung around and her hair hit her face as it moved to look at him. She stood in front of him, her hands directly at her sides. She was beautiful.

"Yes master." She spoke softly but with power. He loved it.

"Have you trained the foot clan yet today?" He asked with anger in his tone.

"Yes sir. I let them take a break while I trained for the day. I hope that is ok with you." She spoke quickly, cautious not to disappoint him.

"Very well then." He grumbled. "Keep up the good work."

"Hai Master." Karai bowed as Shredder exited the room. She examined him as he left, curious about his strange behavior. "Keep up the good work?" She repeated to herself quietly. Shredder never complimented her like this. His compliments always made it seem like she still needed to improve. She shrugged and turned back to continue fighting the dummy. _Maybe he's just in a good mood _she decided to herself.

Karai snuck out to her and Leo's usual meeting place in an abandoned building. She walked in and found him sitting on the couch, his arm on the top of it as he played a game on his phone. When he noticed she walked in, he looked at her and smiled as he put the phone away and motioned for her to come sit.

She smiled and walked over, sitting down and leaning up against him. He pressed his lips into her forehead.

"How are you?" Leo spoke into her forehead.

"Um ok I guess. It's been a long day." She yawned.

"Aw I'm sorry. You sleepy?" Leo bopped her nose and she wriggled her nose.

"Yeah a little." She smiled softly at him and he looked lovingly at her.

"Sorry about that." He said sweetly, lightly patting her head and she playfully bat his hand away. "I sent you a text on your way over here why didn't you respond?"

"Oh uh I left my phone at home, it needed to charge. Why? Did you need something?" Karai asked concerned.

"No, no just wondering if you wanted to meet up at a restaurant incase you were hungry." He smiled. "But doesn't matter now."

"Oh sorry about that. I'm not hungry though but thanks for the offer." She grinned at him and he gave a thumbs up. She leaned her head onto his shoulder as she looked up into the hole in the abandoned building. "It's so beautiful tonight."

"You're so beautiful." He spoke, his voice breathy and filled with happiness. Her cheeks turned red as she grinned at him.

"You are handsome." She responded and it was his turn to blush.

"Come here you." Leo spoke happily, pulling Karai so she sat on top of him, straddling him. He put a hand on her cheek and softly rubbed as she closed her eyes, nuzzling her cheek into his hand. He pulled her in and left a long, soft kiss on her lips. Then slowly they began to kiss some more, the kisses getting more passionate as they went along. Their passion radiated off of both of them and seemed to ignite a light that lit up the room. Their tongues danced with love and lust and she grinded against him as his hands became familiar with her body. He began to tug at her shirt and she began to pull at the tails of his mask.

Saki was getting ready for bed. Karai had completely consumed his thoughts and he wanted nothing more than to have her. He needed to touch her, to see her body, to feel her warmth, to hear her silky voice, and to taste her. God he wished he knew what she tasted like. He needed to see her one last time before he went to sleep so he walked slowly to her room and peered the door open.

As he looked in his eyes widened in shock. She wasn't in there.

"Karai." His voice voice was stern. He stood there, panic in his eyes, but there was no response. He rushed in and turned on the light as he searched her room to find where she was. "Karai where are you?" He couldn't help but wonder if she was in danger. Had someone come and kidnapped her in her sleep?

He was about to leave the room when he saw her phone on the desk next to her bed. He rushed over to pick it up, maybe it could give her a clue to where she was. When he opened it up, it was left on her messages. His eyes widened with fury and a sinking feeling was felt in his stomach as he read the screen.

_Leo: Hey pumpkin. If you want we can grab something to eat before we hang out. But whatever works with you. Can't wait to see you love :) :D Love you girly 3_

"No!" He shouted and threw the phone down in disgust. The turtle; that freak had stolen her away from him. How did such a disgusting mistake of nature ever manage to take Karai away. He will rescue her from that animal. He will reclaim what is his. His treasure, his light, the love of his life.

Leo thrusted into her again and again as the room was filled with moans and heavy breathing.

"Leo!" She screamed and he smiled and continued to thrust harder and faster. The feeling of pleasure took over his body, seeping into his veins and pumping into his heart. He looked down at the beautiful girl below him, moments like these where she was all his were what he loved the most. There was no one in the world but the two of them, together as one.

She felt the tingling sensation all through her body. She was warm, but a good warm, and she felt her heart racing. It seemed to want to beat out of her chest and connect with Leo's heart. She felt the climax building up, starting at her toes and working it's way up. It began to take her over and she started to black out, the only thing she could see was Leo's beautiful face, screaming her name. In a matter of seconds she squirted, the orgasm complete. They were both were left lying on the floor panting and sweating, their hands never letting go.

"That- was- so- good." She spoke through heavy breaths and he glanced over at her, looking like he was wiped out from a marathon. He tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out, so he nodded intensely and she giggled. He pulled her head towards him, and kissed her forehead.

She scooted over and he put his arm around her and they laid there together, staring up at the neverending darkness lightened only by the stars. Neither one ever wanted to leave, they wished it could be this way forever. But the truth was inevitable: that could never happen. After a half hour they both knew what they had to do.

Karai gathered her clothes and put them on and Leo tied his mask back on his head, looking at her sadly. She gave him a sad smile before walking over and hugging him, as tightly as she could.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear and she smiled softly.

"I love you too." She spoke back and left a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you soon." She smiled and began to walk away.

"Yes most definitely." She heard Leo call out from behind her. She wanted to turn around and run back to him. She wanted to feel his arms around her again. But she knew if she didn't leave in that moment, she wouldn't be leaving until at least the morning.

She loved Leo, with all that she had. He was her light in the darkness. The reason that she lived. Without him, she would be nothing. He completed her and made her feel happy. She hoped that maybe someday they could finally have the chance to be with each other. And if not, maybe in another life, the universe will make it easier on them.

She reached her window and silently snuck in, careful to not make a sound so that no one would hear. She sighed and collapsed on her bed, the tiredness she had felt settling in again. She reached on her dresser to grab her phone and her hand moved all over it but she could find it. She made an irritated noise as she sat up sluggishly and leaned over to where the cord was , figuring it must've fallen off. She grabbed the cord to find nothing plugged in to it.

"Shit." She whispered and began frantically searching her room trying to find her phone. Maybe she had moved it off of the charger before she had left. She searched everywhere, her heart beating faster and faster every minute it was not found. There was so much on that phone, so many secrets that no one could ever see.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her room.

"Shit shit shit." She muttered as she ran towards her bed to lie down in it. She knew the attempt at pretending to be asleep was pointless, but she was desperate at this point.

Shredder entered the room, dressed in his pajamas, and an unusual look on his face. Usually, his face was either emotionless or stern, now it seemed worn with worry. She examined his movements as he stepped into the room, noticing the phone in his hand. He must've found out. She braced herself for the worst. She was to be punished, she just knew it. Most likely either exile or death. She couldn't believe herself for being so stupid. How could she had let this happen?

She closed her eyes, ready to hear the screams that would come from her master... but she heard nothing. Suddenly she felt his arms around her, holding her tight. She froze in shock, unsure of what was going on. Never in her life had he exhibited such a comforting, sweet act before. But why was he comforting her, she betrayed him in the worst way: Falling in love and romatically persuing the enemy.

"Karai." He whispered, still holding on. Her eyes widened at his soft voice that was filled with panic.

"Y-yes sir." She spoke hesitantly.

"You know I care about you right?" Shredder asked desperately and she began to feel uncomfortable.

"Um yes of course master."

"Then why did you leave me for such a filthy creature?" He asked, his voice sounding more angry. He pulled away from the hug and obsession laid in his eyes. "I'm the one who loves you, not this animal." He said, roughness in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Karai asked, completely frightened out of her mind. What was this talk about loving her? And in what way was he speaking?

"Leonardo is trying to take you away from me when **we** are meant to be together." He yelled and she shuddered with fear. "How dare you start something with such a disgusting looking thing. Do you honestly think he is better than me? Do you?" He screamed, louder than she had ever heard him before. He looked insane and he breathed heavily. Karai sat there, fear coming out of every part of her body.

Shredder composed himself and felt terrible for scaring her. He brushed a piece of hair off her forehead.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." He spoke softly, with kindness in his voice as his hand touched her cheek. "You are so beautiful." He whispered and she looked at him in terror and shock.

"Master why are you speaking this way?" She asked meekly.

"Because I love you." He whispered in a low, intense tone that made her extremely uncomfortable. She began to scoot back but he grabbed her and held her against him, his strength out matching hers and she began to scream. His hand immediately covered her mouth.

"Why do you deny me and my love angel?" He shouted in anger. He wondered why she acted this way. "You love me just as I love you." She shook her head as tears began to well up in her eyes and fall down her cheeks. "Stop." He screamed into her face and she let out a muffled wail as the crying became uncontrollable. She was trembling in panic and fear, wishing for nothing more than to just escape from this Hell she was in.

"You will love me." He shouted as he carried her into his room and set her down on the bed, still holding her tight. He grabbed some rope and tied up her hands and legs and then covered her mouth with duck tape. She squirmed all around trying to get away and he became red with anger.

"Stop moving you bitch." He hollered and tied her wrists to the bed frame so she was stuck. She shook wildly and tears were falling uncontrollably. He smiled at her beauty as she laid on his bed. "Do not be afraid my darling." He whispered lowly and caressed her cheek. "I will take care of you. And we will get rid of Leonardo so we can finally be together." Her eyes widened at his comment. He couldn't kill Leonardo, she couldn't let that happen. She needed to stop him. She needed to stop this. Everything had happened so fast. She was so afraid. Afraid of Shredder, afraid for Leonardo, afraid of life. She just wanted to escape. To run away and find Leo and keep him safe. But she couldn't.

She watched Shredder's naked body come towards her and rip off her pants and she held her legs together as tightly as she could and he began to try and pry them open. She started to kick them intensely and he growled in anger. He grabbed one leg and held it into the air and pressed his body down on the other. He pulled out his length and stuck it inside her and began to pound into her violently.

He finally got to experience her. To feel her, kiss her, be with her. He moaned and breathed heavily as he went in and out, in and out. He ripped off the tape and kissed her mouth passionately. Shouting her name and calling her beautiful. This was everything he ever wanted.

Karai tried desperately to get away but she couldn't. He forced his tongue into her mouth and kissed her as hard as he could. He pounded so hard into her it hurt like hell and she begged for him to stop, which only made him go harder.

They both finally climaxed and Shredder cried out her name as Karai screamed loudly, her scream sounding more like a cry for help than of pleasure. Shredder laid down next to her and pulled the covers up.

"Goodnight my angel." He whispered and kissed her forehead and her sobs became uncontrollable. The Shredder had raped her; something she never thought would happen. She still could feel him inside her and taste him. She began to cry louder and she felt his hand softly rub her shoulder, which only made it worse.


End file.
